


Threads of Fate

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Tea, hamish is adopted, it runs in the family, sherlock and thor crossover, some sassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since Sherlock finally came back revealing his oh so brilliant plan. They've raised a child and now his real father wants him back. Is it too late to want forget all of this and choose a different path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt I filled out, found it on instagram, tried my best.

It was a warm Friday afternoon, a particularly happy and peaceful day-

"Sherlock put that bloody gun down!" 

The taller man glared at him in discontent but he wasn't backing down. Can't a man just have one day of peace? Was that too much to ask? No, scratch that, of course it was especially if you live with such an annoying dick. 

"Bored. Bored. Bored!" 

Sherlock continued to pace around the living room, stepping over the couch and kicking stacks of papers down. Oh how we wanted to throw his mug at the man but he wasn't going to waste a perfectly good tea, definitely not worth it. 

"Yeah, yeah" was all he said as he continued to type away in his blog about the previous case. He was, and will forever be mad for Sherlock faking his death but they've moved past that after a few punches. Honestly, he didn't know why he even agreed to continuing this relationship with him. It must be the cheekbones or the nebula in his eyes, yeah it's definitely those things. John nearly spat out his tea when he noticed Sherlock's face approximately a couple of centimetres away from his. 

"Bloody hell! Are you purposely trying to give me a heart attack?" He placed his mug down and saved the draft of the case before anything happened because something always does.

"Bored." The detective says in a matter of fact tone.

"Tell me something I don't know." 

He noticed his companion rolling his eyes at him and he felt rather proud of that, or not? He began typing again until Sherlock, yet again, decided to disturb him. The man loved hearing his own voice too much. 

"John..." 

"Yes, Sherlock?" He didn't turn away from his screen, way too busy blogging. 

"Where's Hamish?" The detective sounded worried and this time he really needed to look up and give the are-you-serious kind of look. 

"Sherlock, it's half one in the afternoon and it's Friday, where else would he be except school?" 

"With Lestrade." 

"He just turned thirteen!" 

"It's best if they start young. Plus, I don't see the point of him going to school. I could teach him better than those insufferable idiots." 

John leaned back on his chair and focused his attention on Sherlock after closing his laptop. They've had this argument before and he won't have it again. The man seriously needs to get into his head that teaching how to preserved human eyeballs or how long it will take for a bruise to appear will not help Hamish in the future. The boy wanted to be an author for god sake! 

"I'd rather you don't now drop it, he'll be back in a few hours. Go back to sleep, better yet, get the head out of our fridge!" 

He ignored the animalistic growl coming out of Sherlock's mouth and continued typing away. He also replied to a couple of his Facebook messages, some tweets and even checked Tumblr. God, that place is dangerous though he has to admire some people's creativity. It always made him laugh, especially the otters, oh god, they were brilliant! 

He heard the door opening and wondered if Mrs. Hudson was here to give them her famous Victorian Sponge cake but instead Hamish stood by doorway. 

"You're home early, hope there wasn't trouble at school." John put his laptop aside and questioningly stared at their son. 

"No dad, just..." He noticed the way Hamish uncomfortable squirmed, the way his hands tightly held onto his cardigan. God, he was slowly turning into Sherlock. "...he's coming for me." 

Now, that riled John up, he knew Hamish was constantly being teased and even cornered by that Alex and his minions. He would've punched the kid if Sherlock didn't stop him.

"Don't tell me that Ale-"

"Who's coming for you?" John and Hamish both turned to face the source of the voice and turned to Sherlock who was making...tea? 

"My real father." 

John was a little baffled, how would Hamish know who his real father is? They found no matching results to anyone in the country or the world. There was nothing left behind for him when they found him one night, at their doorstep barely wrapped in anything. Just the thought of it disgusted him and Sherlock, he can tell from the look on his face despite it looking blank to others. He's known the man long enough to notice the different expressions. From the small crinkle between his brows when he's debating the difference between what's good to him and to those around him to the small curve at the corner of his lips when something impresses him but doesn't want to admit it. 

At that moment a strange man appeared before them, dressed in fucking metal and leather! He wondered if it was cosplay or if he belonged in some sort of band. He remembers seeing something like it, probably from Tumblr. The rockstar didn't even spare him one look as he sees Hamish hiding behind him. 

"Please, take a seat." Sherlock reappeared with a tray. What the hell was he doing? The man took his seat on Sherlock's chair by the fireplace whilst his lover sat opposite him. Hamish and John sat far away from the two men, his hand firmly gripping Hamish's tensed hand. 

"You haven't changed a bit." The detective handed leather man a cup of tea. 

"I wish I could say the same about you, Sherlock." A shiver ran down John's spine as the stranger maliciously grinned at his lover. He felt his hand shaking and his heart hammering against his ribs but Sherlock stayed calm, as always. 

"State your business, you know how easily bored I get." 

"I will be taking him back." He glances at Hamish with a curious look before refocusing on Sherlock. "Does he know?" 

"Yes." 

"Everything?" Leather man raised an eyebrow at the one worded answer.

"Everything." The detective simply states before taking a sip of his own tea.

"Even the fact that he is a monster?" There was amusement in his voice and that irked John up, it was Hamish who comforted him this time. He looked down at his son and gave him a tight smile. 

"You being a monster doesn't necessarily make him one." Oh, Sherlock was enjoying this far too much. 

The man simply let out a sinister laugh quite manically too. "Tell me, did you not die?" 

"And didn't you get grounded?" Sherlock smirked at the stranger's frown who soon turned to...me? Not to mention that he's smiling. Definitely creepy.

"Now who's the monster. This was nice but we should be going. Come child, it is time to leave." 

"Over my dead body!" John protectively stood in front of Hamish and he was bloody thankful his gun was nearby now it was just a matter of getting to it. 

"Oh, that can be arranged." A gold staff with unknown symbols appeared in his hand, an eerie glow at the top. 

"Loki, don't you dare." John stared at Sherlock with a confuse expression. Loki? As in Loki the God of Mischief from the Norse mythology? Bloody hell. 

"My, my, is that Sherlock with a heart?" That malicious grin appeared on his face again and John slowly backed away with Hamish. 

"I've been informed that I don't have one." He noticed Sherlock slowly moving towards the drawer where he kept his gun.

"We'll see old friend but for now tis time for you to fall." 

John shouted his lover's name but it didn't take a second for him and Hamish to be flung onto the wall. The sound of the window shattering and the car's alarming outside registered in his head. 

No. No. No. Oh god, please. No! 

He tried to break whatever was holding him onto the wall, Hamish unconscious by his side. He ignored the angry tears flowing down his face as he struggled. 

The colour on the staff grew brighter and brighter as it was gently placed on his chest. His heart's beating began to accelerate, he felt like he was being torn apart. 

"Do not worry, you won't even remember him." 

 

And with that darkness overcame his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay? Might add another chapter cause I feel like it needs another one but no promises.


End file.
